halofandomcom_it-20200215-history
Arby 'n' the Chief
Arby 'n' The Chief è una popolare serie machinima trasmessa su You Tube molto differente dalle altre opere del genere. Infatti racconta le (dis)avventure di due action figures viventi del mondo di Halo, ovvero l'Arbiter e Master Chief (accorciato semplicemente in Chief), nell'universo videoludico, criticando molti dei suoi aspetti e dei suoi eccessi. La serie sfrutta sia il classico sistema del "cinema" di Halo 3 (che, però, non è l'unico gioco presente a dispetto di altre opere) e il sistema "live action", rappresentando cioè i due pupazzi che svolgono normali scene di vita quotidiana nella casa del "padrone" John, ignaro della caratteristica vivente dei suoi pupazzi. Personaggi *'Master Chief' (o più semplicemente Chief) è uno dei coprotagonisti dell'opera. Action figure dell'omonimo personaggio della saga di Halo, rappresenta il classico videogiocatore imbranato, credulone, offensivo e presuntuoso. Grande fan di Halo 3, al punto da buttare via gli altri giochi, si considera un grande giocatore del suo gioco preferito, anche se la sua abilità è direttamente proporzionale al suo acume. Va spesso su siti porno o su LOLcatz.com, è sessista e quando può tratta male chiunque a cominciare dal suo amico Arbiter. Parla esprimendosi spesso con espressioni del linguaggio dei messaggi, accorciando frasi grammaticalmente orribili o con ripetuti LOL, ROFL o esprimendo a parole le Emoticons. Riesce però sempre a risultare simpatico e, alla fine, solo un pò infantile. È doppiato da un programma informatico trovabile su internet, ovvero Microsoft Sam. *'Arbiter', coprotagonista assieme a Chief, anche lui action figure di un personaggio di Halo, rappresenta il perfetto nerd: è riflessivo, logico e razionale. Gioca anche ad altri giochi oltre ad Halo 3 (al punto da preferire Call of Duty 4), offende spesso sia Chief che altri gamer come lui, ma solo mettendo in risalto l'incapacità e la presunzione degli altri con la sua logica a differenza di Chief, che offende anche in modo crudele quando ci si impegna. Gioca discretamente bene ai videogames, ma più che un'occasione di svago lo trova più un momento dove rilassare i nervi, o meglio "Una forma di evasione dove puoi rilassarti e uccidere qualcuno per alcune ore" ("A form of escapism where jou can just chill out and kill each other for a few hours" in originale nell' episodio 4) .A volte, però, si lascia andare ai suoi istinti da videogamer, specialmente dopo aver bevuto. Come il suo amico, è doppiato da un programma informatico, ovvero Microsoft Mike. Vi sono state poi altre entrate, oltre ai videogiocatori di Halo 3, che però sono durate poco e poco sono state importanti nel corso della serie. Tra di esse vi sono: *'Cortana', altra action figure dell'omonimo personaggio di Halo, presente dall'episodio 7 al 14, non gioca ad Halo in quanto donna e ha un profondo disprezzo per Chief (in quanto sessista), che a sua volta ricambia con uno strano e ambiguo rapporto di odio/amore. Dall'episodio 14 scompare senza alcun indizio per tornare nel 25 e sparire di nuovo misteriosamente. È doppiata anch'essa da un programma informatico, Microsoft Mary. *'Todd', più moderna action figure di Master Chief (ovvero appartiene alla serie di merchandishing di Halo 3, mentre il Chief appartiene a quella di Halo 2) è di carattere e interessi simili a quelli dell'Arbiter, ma è meno interessato ai videogiochi. Ha una relazione con Cortana, e per questo è odiato da Chief, il quale cerca addirittura di ucciderlo nell'episodio 11. compare insieme a Travis nell'episodio 9, ma scompare nell'episodio 12 insieme al suo amico, per riapparire nell'episodio 25 e scomparire di nuovo. Sembra che il suo nome derivi dall'autore del fumetto Spawn Todd McFarlane. *'Travis', action figure di un brute comandante, è amico di Todd ma ha un carattere più simile a quello di Chief, tanto che fa subito amicizia con lui nel loro primo incontro, ma per uno scherzo di cattivo gusto (fece fare una pessima figura a Chief con Cortana) se lo farà nemico, anche se Chief non cercherà di ucciderlo, dato che ce l'aveva solo con Todd. Compare nell'episodio 9 insieme a Todd, per scomparire nell'episodio 12 e ricomparire per poco tempo nell'episodio 25. Non si sa perché si chiami così (lo stesso Todd non ne ha idea) ma si suppone che sia stato chiamato così per la stessa lettera iniziale del nome di Todd. ''Nota:Todd e Travis non sono doppiati da un programma informatico ma dall'autore stesso.'' *'Greg', una action figure di un ragno, appartenente sempre a Jon. Non sa parlare, ma sa scrivere e sa giocare ad Halo. E' un personaggio che compare nelle ultime stagioni, amico del Chief e dell'Arbiter, il quale tuttavia soffre di aracnofobia e ne soffre moltissimo la presenza. Nelle ultime puntate della quinta stagione ci sarà un momento molto tragico nel trio; Greg si allontanerà dai due protagonisti per un momento, per poi ritornare alla grande nel finale, salvando i due da una bruttissima situazione. *'Chaos Theosis': Sono un gruppo di Hacker che hanno un ruolo rilevante nella 5° e successivamente nella 6° stagione. Sono un gruppo molto eterogeneo piuttosto dedito al mondo dei videogiochi e che vedono il matchmaking come una zona dove è necessario mantenere la libertà di azione. Pare che normalmente non utilizzino Hack di alcun tipo, tuttavia dopo la nascita dei TOSERS, hanno cominciato a fare razzia di giocatori, partite e lobby private. Il loro comandante utilizza l'armatura da elite Maggiore, ed utilizza sempre un programma per mascherare la voce; altri membri sono una ragazza, un hacker adolescente e con diversi dibattiti con la madre; vi sono diversi altri utenti che prediligono l'uso delle armi pesanti ed armature sgargianti o grossolane. Trama Non è corretto parlare di trama a livello di stagioni, perché molti episodi hanno una storia a se, specialmente quelli della prima. Al contrario episodi delle ultime stagioni, specie dell'ultima, sono interconnessi tra di loro secondo una trama sviluppata, in cui tutte le azioni hanno conseguenze sul futuro. Si può però considerare il filone narrativo che segue nei passaggi successivi Master Chief Sucks at Halo Corrisponde al prequel della saga di Arby 'n' the Chief, in cui Master Chief non è accompagnato dal razionale Arbiter: consta di tre episodi in cui Chief gioca a tre diversi giochi della saga di Halo, ovvero la beta di Halo 3, Halo 2 e il vero e proprio Halo 3. Qui Chief è l'esempio stereotipato dei videogiocatori di Halo, senza freni. In realtà vi è la presenza dell'Arbiter negli episodi 2 e 3 ma non appare mai di persona (nel 2 chatta con Chief su MSN mentre nel 3 aiuta Chief, senza essere ripreso e senza parlare, a montare un filmino), ma probabilmente non corrisponde al definitivo Arbiter delle successive stagioni (infatti su MSN si esprime in messaggi da telefonino). Stagione 1 Giunge a casa di John un pacco dal contenuto sconosciuto. Nell'assenza del padrone, una action figure di Master Chief lo prende al posto suo e al suo interno trova una confezione contenente l'Arbiter, altra action figure di Halo. I due, nonostante le differenze abissali di comportamento e di intelletto, fanno amicizia nell'universo dei videogiochi, giocando sia ad Halo 3 che ad altri prodotti come Call of Duty 4 (apostrofato come * of Doody 4 dal Chief). Inoltre, grazie all'Arbiter, Chief ottiene la desiderata armatura Recon. Stagione 2 Entrano in scena tre nuovi personaggi: Cortana, Todd e Travis, altre action figure viventi. Chief, dato che ha una infatuazione segreta di Cortana che invece è fidanzata con Todd, cerca di uccidere i due nuovi arrivati, ma viene fermato dall'Arbiter. In seguito Todd e Travis scompaiono senza traccia. Arby 'n' the Chief: il film Il film della serie, che dura trenta minuti, va collocato cronologicamente tra gli episodi Newcomers e Cortana, dato che Chief non ha ancora intenzione di uccidere Todd. Chief scommette con l'Arbiter che riuscirà a fare un machinima migliore di Digitalph33r (Il nome del creatore della serie fino agli ultimi episodi della stagione 3, sostituito col nome di John CJG) altrimenti sarà estremamente gentile per una giornata. Il film, creato con altri giocatori di Halo 3 inesperti nel campo dei Machinima, è un fiasco ma Chief ritiene che sia ottimo e non accetta la sconfitta. Styler Loveheart, capo degli studi Scroto (Douchebag Studios ''in originale) ritiene che Chief abbia creato un Machinima ironico sui film scadenti creati su Internet (in realtà Chief era stato spontaneo) e propone di assumerlo per creare con i suoi studi un ottimo machinima. Chief allora parte per Los Angeles senza prendere in considerazione i suoi amici, soprattutto l'Arbiter, a cui manca molto il suo amico. Nonostante lo sforzo, Chief non ottiene i risultati che Styler si aspettava e allora il manager decide di uccidere il pupazzo con la sua pistola, dato che avrebbe speso molto denaro per lui. Il pupazzo riesce a scappare con la macchina di Styler, il quale si uccide con la sua stessa pistola per la disperazione. Tornato dopo un lungo tragitto a casa, Chief non è accolto come voleva dato il suo comportamento alla partenza e qundi si lancia su una macchina in corsa. Arbiter lo soccorre e, quando pensa che sia morto, lo trova vivo. Il film finisce con uno scherzo di Chief che fa credere a tutti, con il casco dell'edizione leggendaria del gioco di Halo 3, che ci sia il vero Master Chief. Stagione 3 Scomparsi Todd e Travis, e in seguito Cortana, l'Arbiter e Chief conducono la solita vita di sempre, fatta di videogiochi e di birra, oltre che le solite cose che accadono a un nerd. Escludendo gli episodi a se stanti, si possono sintetizzare tre mini-saghe: *Episodi 15, 16, 17: Chief e l'Arbiter hanno dei problemi con un ragazzino MLG, che si rivela in realtà un semplice iscritto al sito della Lega, poiché si prende gioco di Chief. Incredibilmente, grazie a un inconveniente del videogiocatore, Chief riesce a sconfiggerlo in un duello. *Episodi 18 e 19: Un glitch (errore nel gioco) fa sparire a tutti i giocatori di Halo 3 alcuni ambiti pezzi di armatura, tra cui la Katana di Chief, che cerca il suicidio. L'Arbiter scopre che i giocatori sono letteralmente impazziti a causa del glitch, tanto che lui stesso non riesce a giocare per la indisponenza di molti giocatori. La situazione si risolve positivamente grazie alla risistemazione della Bungie. *Episodi 21 e 23: L'Arbiter e Chief decidono di fare una compagnia di Machinima, ma a causa del comportamento di Chief l'Arbiter decide di abbandonare la compagnia. Inoltre Chief perde la sua armatura Recon , dato che la Bungie gliela toglie a causa dell'uso di trucchi nel gioco. Nell'ultimo episodio della terza stagione inoltre compariranno per l'ultima volta Todd, Travis e Cortana, che sono stati rapiti da un alieno e poi uccisi, dopo aver potuto giocare a Halo 3 per l'ultima volta con i loro amici. Questo finale per i tre personaggi è stato forse creato solo per accontentare gli spettatori, che chiedevano della loro sorte, anche se risulta molto ironico dato che ammettono gli stessi personaggi del modo piuttosto brusco con cui viene spiegata una toppa della serie. *Curiosità: nell'episodio 22 c'è un divertente video interattivo che utilizza un sistema di flashback per ricostruire una serata in cui l'arbiter e il chief si divertono, dandosi allo sbando. Progressivamente, l'arbiter ricostruirà la giornata precedente, ricordandosi delle stupidaggini talvolta pericolose che lui e il suo amico hanno combinato in meno di 24 ore. Arby 'n' the Chief: Endgame Questa in realtà sarebbe una saga di sei parti più che una stagione, dato che le parti non sono considerati episodi della serie. Avrebbe dovuto essere la saga finale della serie, ma in seguito la serie è stata continuata. Machinima fa rientrare questa saga nella terza stagione, come finale di essa ed introduzione ad "arby 'n' the chief in L.A.". Jon, a causa di problemi di affitto, è costretto ad accettare un compagno di stanza che paghi metà delle rate, ovvero ''Scott. I due pupazzi però sanno che Scott è un cocainomane, tanto che nel vederli crede che siano il risultato dell'effetto della cocaina. Intanto l'Arbiter incontra una videogiocatrice di nome Claire con cui condivide diversi interessi, tanto che se ne innamora. I due pupazzi devono però vedersela col fatto che stiano cadendo a pezzi, tanto che durante la serie l'Arbiter perde il suo elmo. Intanto gira per la modalità multigiocatore di Halo 3 un Hacker che ruba i punti esperienza ai videogiocatori tramite un Laser Spartan modificato, che gli impiegati di Bungie non riescono a bannare. L'arbiter purtroppo ha una discussione con Claire, con quest'ultima che non vuole più parlarvi; Chief cerca di farsi ridare la sua armatura Recon tagliandosi la gamba e, mentre Arbiter lo cura, i due scoprono che Scott usa la carta di credito di John per i suoi piani. Allora i due chiamano le forze dell'ordine, scoprendo che Scott è un ricercato dei servizi segreti russi. Alla fine, Scott viene ucciso in una scena tragicomica, che lo vede contro un suo "segugio", a cui è dedicato un passaggio all'inizio della serie; il live torna dunque normale, e l'arbiter riesce a tornare a parlare con Claire, che, dopo le dovute spiegazioni, propone all'arbiter di trasferirsi assieme al Chief e a Jon a casa sua a Los Angeles, dove Jon può essere agevolato in termini economici; l'episodio si conclude con l'arbiter e il chief all'interno di un box per il trasloco, che discutono di videogames. Questo fa da ponte per la serie ambientata a L.A. Arby 'n' the Chief in L.A. Questa è la prima serie non diretta da Jon; questa serie ha riscosso un successo minore rispetto ai precedenti, soprattutto per motivi legati alla regia e alla trama inizialmente poco convincente; in seguito, Jon, contattato da Machinima Productions, avrebbe dato delle dritte sul miglioramento della serie. La serie riprende con Chief e Arbiter che si trovano a casa di Claire, che, tuttavia, esce costantemente con Jon, in quanto umano e non una action figure. L'arbiter chiaramente comprende la situazione, e a quel punto decide di uscire di casa per avventurarsi a L.A., col chief che lo segue in quanto non capace di rimanere senza il suo amico. I due quindi si avventurano per Los Angeles, senza rendersi conto, nell'immediato, dei pericoli che possono correre girando in una città così frequentata; ai primi momenti di furore e di libertà seguono momenti di litigio e di disagio, col Chief e l'Arbiter costretti a dormire in una scatola di cartone, tra stracci di giornale. I due decidono di trovare un riparo migliore e soprattutto una casa con una Xbox, e dopo un litigio, riescono a raggiungere una casa con la porta aperta, che mostra delle insegne che invitano il chief ad entrare. La casa è popolata da alcune action figures di altri personaggi dei videogame, quali Super Mario, Luigi, Toad e Sonic, ognuno con personalità differenti. La casa è di proprietà di Mario, che odia il Chief in quanto è la causa del suo declino nel mondo videoludico; Mario decide di liberarsene, lasciando la scelta all'arbiter se seguirlo o rimanere al riparo in casa. Il chief viene dunque sfrattato, anche per il grave reato di aver giocato ad Halo 3, proibito in casa di Mario; la storia si evolve con l'arbiter e sonic che vengono imprigionati in una dispensa, Luigi e Toad che vengono sfrattati e Mario che intende uccidere i due "ostaggi"; i tre sfrattati irrompono nella casa e salvano l'Arbiter e Sonic che si credono spacciati; Chief riesce, eventualmente, a tramortire Mario dopo una caduta, per poi fingersi morto. Dopo il funerale, mentre i superstiti si ritrovano in casa, provando a giocare con la console, si accorgono che manca il cd di Halo 3; a quel punto si scopre che il Chief è non solo vivo, ma ha rubato il CD e sta vagando di nuovo per L.A. dandosi arie da boss. Stagione 4 La Stagione 4 torna con episodi random e senza un vero plot che ne determini una consequenzialità storica. La serie è basata principalmente sul gioco di Halo: Reach, scherzando sulla Beta di Maggio 2010 e anche sulla vita dei personaggi, con eventi che riguardano ad esempio le disavventure che il Chief provoca all'Arbiter. Al termine della serie, nel periodo natalizio, compare Gregg, un pupazzetto di un ragno che terrorizza i due protagonisti, ma che si rivela molto intelligente e pacato, e che presto comincia a socializzare con l'arbiter, benchè questi sia aracnofobico. Stagione 5 La Stagione 5 mostra per la prima volta un vero plot storico, un filo conduttore che verrà mantenuto durante la maggior parte della storia. Infatti viene reintrodotta Claire, l'amica dell'arbiter, che pare sia involta in una relazione con un certo Trent Donnovich, relazione peraltro confinata al mondo di Halo Reach. La serie si apre con una sorta di prefazione, che in realtà è un mix tra un episodio della Stagione 3 ("Wedding") e l'episodio finale della serie. Tutta la storia vergerà su un matrimonio in Halo (cosa ritenuta dapprima patetica, in seguito presa con serietà dall'Arbiter), che vede come sposi Claire e Trent. L'Arbiter e il Chief, dopo aver scoperto che Trent è sleale nei confronti di Claire, verranno bannati dal server grazie ai giri meschini di Trent; i due, tuttavia, raggiungeranno una pericolosa cerchia di Hacker e Cheater su Forge World, dove si faranno dare delle hack per bannare i giocatori da xbox live e per entrare nei server in cui sono stati esclusi. Dopo alcune tensioni, i due riescono finalmente a raggiungere il matrimonio e a scatenare il putiferio. Pare che tuttavia le Hack non abbiano funzionato a dovere, e dunque ricompaiono tutte le guardie del corpo di Trent; sarà Greg a risolvere la situazione, uccidendo con delle armi da cecchino tutti gli antagonisti. Infine, Claire si incontrerà con l'arbiter per chiarire la situazione e decidere di rimanere in contatto. La console del Chief e dell'Arbiter viene bannata da xbox live. Stagione 6 La Stagione 6 è stata introdotta da poco. In essa pare che l'Arbiter ed il Chief, avranno di nuovo a che fare con il gruppo di Hacker della stagione 5, tuttavia questa volta saranno contro di essi. Vengono introdotti i "TOSERS", un gruppo di "poliziotti dei videogiochi", che servono a bannare e a tenere sotto controllo i giocatori scorretti, a cui possono prendere parte pure i giocatori bannati, purchè si comportino bene. Il chief approfitterà dell'occasione per farsi sbannare ed entrare di nuovo in gioco. Il clima che si instaura è quello di odio tra TOSERS e Hackers nominati "Chaos Theosis", che si scontreranno in campo aperto. Greg pare non farà parte di questa serie. HyperMail Una sorta di stagione parallela alla stagione 6, vede il Chief e l'Arbiter che leggono le mail inviate dai fan ai due protagonisti. Mentre le mail che riceve l'arbiter sono quasi sempre di elogio, quelle ricevute dal chief sono quasi sempre insulti o beffe, tanto che il chief non esita ad insultare gli scrittori e a sfogare tutta la sua volgarità. Hypermail alternerà un episodio ogni settimana assieme alla Stagione 6. Stagioni ed episodi Stagione 1 *ep. 1: Pilot *ep. 2: Recon *ep. 3: Attitude *ep. 4: Melee *ep. 5: Martyrdom *ep. 6: Brawl Stagione 2 *ep. 7: Girls *ep. 8: Legendary *ep. 9: Newcomers *ep. 10: Cortana *ep. 11: Conflict part 1 *ep. 12: Conflict part 2 Stagione 3 *ep. 13: Cold *ep. 14: Wedding *ep. 15: Professional *ep. 16: Face off *ep. 17: Showdown *ep. 18: Glitch *ep. 19: Panic *ep. 20: Cheater *ep. 21: Company part 1 *ep. 22: Party *ep. 23: Company part 2 *ep. 24: Evil *ep. 25: King Arby 'n' the Chief: Endgame Episodio unico diviso in sei parti. Arby 'n' the Chief in L.A. *ep. 1: Dear Jon *ep. 2: Walking in L.A. *ep. 3: Lost *ep. 4: Breaking and Entering *ep. 5: Ensemble *ep. 6: Clash of the Titans *ep. 7: The Dark Side *ep. 8: Two Betrayals *ep. 9: Exile *ep. 10: Alone *ep. 11: Outcast *ep. 12: Counter-Strike *ep. 13: Game Over Stagione 4 *ep. 26: Out of Reach *ep. 27: It's a Beta *ep. 28: Pirates *ep. 29: Aces and Spaces *ep. 30: Giveth & Taketh *ep. 31: God's Work *ep. 32: B& (1/2) *ep. 33: B& (2/2) *ep. 34: Digital Fruitcakes *ep. 35: Night of the Evading Dead *ep. 36: The Mail Room *ep. 37: The Mail Room II *ep. 38: The Spider *ep. bonus: Christmas 2010 Special Stagione 5 *ep. 39: House of Cards *ep. 40: Duck Love *ep. 41: Low on Hearts *ep. 42: Rock Bottom *ep. 43: Hipernews I *ep. 44: Drunken Halo *ep. 45: Time Wasters *ep. 46: Da Bomb *ep. 47: Double Trouble *ep. 48: Hipernews II *ep. 49: Stag Night *ep. 50: Cheaters *ep. 51: Collapse Stagione 6 *ep. 52: Genesis *ep. 53: Hard End *ep. 54: TOSERS *ep. 55: Dough Eyes *ep. 56: Chaos Theois *ep. 57: Fired Up *ep. 58: The Storm *ep. 59: Blackout *ep. 60: Remission *ep. 61: Cradle to Grave *ep. 62: Femme Fatale *ep. 63: Christmas special 2011 *ep. 64: New Year's special 2011 Hypermail *ep. 1: Hypermail *ep. 2: A Scienfic Fax *ep. 3: From the Ashes *ep. 4: The Gun Show *ep. 5: Maximum Overdrive *ep. 6: Aliens and Monsters *ep. 7: Silly Billies *ep. 8: Voices of Raisin *ep. 9: Dukes of Dongs *ep. 10: A Vereh Scareh H4110w33n *ep. 11: Hypermail Anniversary *ep. 12: Chilling Out Curiosità *La serie attualmente conta complessivamente circa 125.000.000 di visualizzazioni. *Nella serie Arby 'n' the Chief in LA Chief ha entrambe le gambe integre, nonostante il taglio autoinflittosi nella saga precedente. *Nella parte 2 di Endgame, quando Scott mangia la cocaina, sul tavolo appare per alcuni secondi il pupazzo di Chief con la gamba tagliata. Evidentemente è un errore di montaggio, visto che nello stesso momento il pupazzo si trovava sul divano a giocare con l'Arbiter ad Halo. Categoria:Machinima Categoria:Arby 'n' the Chief